


It can't be that bad

by 1N0UM4



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Inflation, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Master/Pet, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1N0UM4/pseuds/1N0UM4
Summary: Gundham is tired of Souda pretending he doesn't have a boyfriend.edit: this is super self indulgent and i would like to apologize if you've read this like this I'd beta it later pls.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	It can't be that bad

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work and it's 1k words of porn

"lower your hips a little, yeah just like that" 

Gundham is pissed off, people just can't seem to keep their hands off of Souda. He watches as the trainer pur their hands on souda's hips slowly caressing it, guiding gis muscular arms and hands to hold the ball properly and smirking back at Gundham just to rile him up; Souda, seemingly innocent while practicing your serving skills, not. Kazuichi is aware of what exactly he is doing, everyone knew he like pushing Gundham to his limits, goings as far as to grind on anyone whenever given the chance or get his hand way too close to their chest or groin to even be considered 'friendly' but sometimes he really went for the extra mile, talking back to his boyfriend and involving materials into your scenes, just like now.

Souda slowly ground his hips against the trainer's lower body looking at akaashi right in the eyes and licking his lip piercing, souda's low cut tank top leaving nothing to the imagination as he squatted lower than intended, his pecs showing making Gundham grunt. "you're just too harsh" Kazuichi whined as a reply to the trainer correcting his form; pouting, he stood up to his full height and placed his hand on the trainer's thigh. Tanaka bit his lip glaring at you, his patience is running thin.

The regualr trainer as playful as ever played along with your little scheme. "Now, bunny don't whine" he lifts Souda's face up by his chin and chuckled making kazuichi look straight ahead. He shuffled a little making sure to let your hips touch the trainer's, he grabbed the nape of Kazuichi's shirt and positioned him so he's flushed right into the trainer's chest "now position your thighs just right over here..." as he says this the trainer grips souda's thigh and moved it to copy an erotic view. just to rile up Gundham you decided to let out an obscene moan like sound while speaking "ahh! I get it! I get it! stop pinching my thighs!" Souda shouted while biting his lips and rolling his eyes. 

Gundham snapped, he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and walked towards kazuichi, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the locker room; Souda yelped as Gundham pushed him back to the door and holds his neck in a bruising grip enough to put pressure but not to cit off circulation.  
"you think you can just rile me up and not pay for it huh? you little slut" Souda whimpered looking at him right in his piercing eyes "think you can just go and flirt infront of sir? why is your slutty hole that desperate baby?"he drawled out licking souda's lip piercing, kazuichi's eyes glossed over and he's panting.

Gundham placed his thigh in between souda's and started to grind his knee into his crotch. Souda writhed and moaned underneath him, riding his thigh, eyes rolling back and mouth opening to let out loud choked moans due to Gundham still having ahold of his neck. "yeah? you like that? I'm gonna fuck your brains out until you're just a dumb little bitch drooling for me." he whispered to souda with calmness, the gasps and moans souda's letting out reaching his groin. He grabbed kazuichi's hair and made him kneel, face to face with Gundham's lower body. "w-what do you want me to do? s-suck you off?" Souda spoke panting, words coming out slurred as Gundham grips his hair tighter. "who gave you permission to speak mortal? you're to gag on my cock and nothing else, serve your lord." He pulled down his pants down to his thighs so his cock can be out of it's confines. Gundham's cock is beautiful, all ten inches of it, the tips is a shade of red, bulging veins from the underside of it, the base souda is sure is atleast four inches wide that will surely make his jaw and throat hurt. Kazuichi slowly licked from the base up to the tip, giving it kitten licks while gazing at Gundham's sharp eyes. 

Souda swallowed half of Gundham's length, eyes teary, spit and drool pooling out of his cheeks. Souda hastily tried to gobble all of it down when Tanaka suddenly pulled him away. "Nu uh Bunny do you want to puke?" Souda panted "Fuwah... aha...ha ha." eyes hazy; he slowly shook your head. "remember what I teached you the first time bub, breathe through your nose without swallowing your saliva" Gundham's guiding Souda's head by threading his hand through Kazuichi's pink locks, helping him swallow the tip. "now, slowly nuzzle it with your jaw bun, do it in a way you know you'll feel good too." adjusting his jaw and hollowing his cheeks, Souda lightly sucked what's in his mouth.

Gundham moaned as Souda suckle his dick, he slowly puts his hand at the back of Souda's head and pushes him to take all of it at once. "Hng G-gundham-" Kazuichi slurred gagging, eyes crossed with tears falling out of it. Gundham fucked Souda's face as he obediently layed there like a sex doll. "Look at you baby bun, you're just a toy to me aren't you? whore, you like that? being a slut for me" Kazuichi sobbed as he tried to jerk himself off. "Bunny cease your movement at once" Gundham says as he kicked souda's hand slightly, grinding his feet into Kazuichi's groin. Souda's eyes rolled back as the pain and pleasure mixed, his sensory is being bombarded; pleasure on his dick with the slight sting of Gundham's shoe, Souda's mouth is full and the back of his throat is being repeatedly hit.

"Get up bun, get up" Gundham helped him stand up making Souda face the lockers, his back to Gundham's chest. "Now let's give you a little play time shall we?" as he says this Gundham pulled down Souda's shorts and briefs, his perky and muscled butt on display. He used his thumb to slowly separate Souda's ass and have his hole visible. "look at your slutty hole bitch, think this little thing can handle me huh?" Souda moaned and slid his tongue out, shaking his hips to show Gundham how much he wants him. "I'm sure it can sir, please give me your dick sir" souda almost sobbed as he begged for Gunham to wreck him, Kazuichi's former bratty attitude somehow disappearing. Gundham smirked and choked Souda with his fingers, Kazuichi sucked on it like how he did with his dick, circling his tongue around them and making sure to get as much spit on them as possible, Gundham pulled it out and slowly penetrated his ass. Souda bit his lip as his core tighten, he's finally a step closer into getting what he want.

Gundham slowly fucked Souda with his finger making sure to loosen him up before sticking another one in, Souda yelped as Gundham's slender finger scissors his hole then bended them to firmly press into his prostate. "look at your greedy hole eating my finger up" Souda rolled his eyes to the back of his head at the statement clenching his hole as an answer to Gundham. Slowly getting lost into the pleasure souda didn't notice Gundham taking out a lube packet from wherever the hell he took it from and started pouring the contents into kazuichi's hole, stuffing two more finger up inside him, only noticing it when Gundham started to fervently finger fucking the hell out of him, the pads of Gundham's fingers hitting his prostate right on. "Gu-g-gundham, oh my God sir ah ah that hah-ha-ha" souda turned his head down and gasped. "you can't even speak anymore baby, are you that fucked out huh? from only my fingers?" Gundham taunts as he jerks himself off ready to fuck Kazuichi

Gundham took his fingers out, Souda whined at the empty feeling but not for long as Tanaka's lubed up tip is being inserted inside, Souda moaned as he suddenly jerks his hips and forced the whole thing inside Kazuichi's ass. Gundham then started fucking him in an inhuman pace, making the locker move every time he slams his hips onto Souda. "Hah look at that slutty hole eating me up" he runs his thumbs over the part where the two connect making souda shiver as his rim is being stimulated. "ah, AHHH YES, YES, Daddy wreck me more make me your dumb slut!" he shouted as he push his butt towards Gundham more. Gundham then picked him up by his thighs, back still facing Tanaka and fucked him relentlessly not slowing down one bit, making Souda's stomach clench. "awe look at your little cock bouncing, it's so red, it hurts doesn't it?" Gundham says as he rocks Souda more to make his cock bounce more severely. Kazuichi babbled as he can't even speak anymore, brain void of anything just Gundham's cock. "ah ha aha ha" tears are streaming down Souda's face, drool making contact with his nipples. 

"Too much aha Daddy TOO MUCH!" He babbled loudly as Gundham pulled him up again as he's slipping down. "shut up and be a good cock slut for once, you think I'm just gonna let that stunt you pulled outside slide?" Gundham said as he fucks Kazuichi deeper the outline of his cock showing on Souda's stomach, lube dripping from where he and Gundham is connected, the sound of their skin slapping overstimulating him and making him cum. "ha ha daddy please I'm too sensitive please" Souda pleaded but Gundham is set on cumming as he fucks him faster making Souda babble out loud and for drool to pool out of his mouth, tongue hanging and eyes crossed. Gundham groaned thrusted one last time and came his warm load filling Souda up, belly bulging at how much Tanaka's letting out. "do it again and I'll wreck you worse than this"

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me


End file.
